


Away With You

by kixxus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Smut, So much smut, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxus/pseuds/kixxus
Summary: it’s the last summer before college and you and your friends decide to take a trip to the bahamas. you and armin were childhood friends and have always been really close, but will you guys ever be more than just, friends?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Niccolo (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

it was the last day of your senior year of high school. you were sitting in your last class of the day and was frantically bouncing your leg up and down waiting for the bell to ring so you could finally be on summer vacation. most of the time you aren’t to excited for summer because you mostly just sit at home, but this summer was going to be different because you were going to the bahamas with all your friends. 

*ding*

finally the bell had rang and all of the kids including you quickly got all their stuff together to head home. on the way out of your class you saw mikasa and eren two of your best friends walking to their lockers. 

“hey! have either of you seen armin?” you ask them.

they both turn around and mikasa replies, “no we haven’t seen him but he’s probably at his locker.” 

“ok, thanks!”

you have memorized exactly where armins locker is because you stare at him while he gets his stuff so often. armin lives right next to your house and if you’re being honest you’ve always had a slight crush on him, although you were never sure if it was love or possibly just physical but you were hoping that this trip to the bahamas might show you what exactly you were feeling, and if it would ever be anything more.

you walked up to armin.

“hey, here’s that book you let me borrow. thank you so much again, i really liked it!” you handed him the book he lent you.

“oh thanks, i’m glad you liked it.” he smiled at you.

it was just a history book he had that he lent to you for one of your classes and to be honest you actually hated history and really disliked the book but you didn’t want to say anything, and if saying you liked it would make him shoot you that precious smile you would say you liked it a thousand times again.

“alright well i’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“bye, y/n.”

you then walked to your locker to finally get your stuff and head onto the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:30 am

you were trying to finish your summer reading before you started packing so you’d have less to do when you were on your vacation, and the summer reading wasn’t mandatory but you wanted to anyways, but then you realized the time. oh wow it’s late you thought. you were getting pretty tired and you had to get up early tomorrow to catch your flight so you just decided to pack real quick in the morning. you had mild ocd so everything was already completely organized, and just needed to be packed so you weren’t too worried about it.

before going to bed you check your phone and see a text from armin.

Armin: hey y/n, ur probably sleeping but i was just wondering if you wanted to carpool tomorrow, since we live so close and we’re going to the same place? if u don’t want to that’s ok :)

you: sure sounds fun see u tomorrow, and bring snacks 😜

after getting ready for bed, you turned off the light, and slowly drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you awoke slowly as your alarm on your phone went off. you didn’t have to leave for another three hours. i’ll just sleep a little longer and then get ready. 

the next thing you know you realize you slept through your alarm and you have 30 minutes until you have to go. fuck. you ran out of bed to try and get dressed before you have to leave, which then you remembered you said you’d drive with armin. he’s probably already ready. could this day start any worse? 

you threw on some sweats and put your hair up in a bun. you hadn’t got to shower so your hair was a little greasy. then with 10 minutes to spare you tried to finish packing. you shoved all your clothes, bathing suit, toiletries, and boarding pass into your suitcase. am i missing anything? no i think i’m good. oh wait- you rummaged through your nightstand drawer to find a small pack of condoms. you had no idea if you would get laid at all but better safe than sorry. 

suddenly your phone lit up showing a text from armin.

Armin: i’m outside

You: ok be out in a minute

you scanned your room one last time to make sure you had everything, when you were sure you did you turned the light off, kissed your parents goodbye and ran out the door. 

armin was leaning against the door of his car looking at his phone waiting for you. he was wearing a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. man those sweatpants did him so good, you couldn’t help but stare.

“y/n?”

you quickly looked away from his pants and up to his face, hopefully he didn’t notice you staring.

“yeah?”

“you ready to go?”

“mhm.”

you put your suitcase in the trunk, then he opened the door for you and went to the drivers side to get in too. he put on his spotify playlist and he had such good music taste. you guys just talked about random things until you got to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

eren, mikasa, jean, conny, and sasha were already there. you were still waiting on a few of your friends named reiner, bertholdt, annie, ymir, and historia. apart from armin, mikasa and eren were your best friends so armin and you went over and talked to them while you waited for the rest of your friends.

“hey armin you’re gonna sit next to me on the plane, right?” you said to him.

“yeah, sure, i mean if you want.”

“i want you to.” you smiled at him.

when everyone arrived you all got on the plane and sat down. armin was about to watch a movie.

“you wanna watch with me?” he asked.

“sure!”

he gave you one of his earbuds, and showed you his giant bag of snacks and told you to take some if you wanted. you rested your head on his shoulder while you guys watched and slowly drifted off to sleep with the comfort of him next to you.


	2. Niccolo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n goes to a restaurant and meets Niccolo😏😩 and finds out something about annie and armin. also there is smut in this chapter so if ur not comfortable with that don’t read this one!!

you felt armin shake you awake as the plane was landing. 

“y/n we’re here.”

you rubbed your eyes and groggily looked up into his bright blue ones. he was smiling as he looked at you.

“you know you’re pretty cute when you sleep.” 

you just smiled and looked down.

once the plane came to a stop you grabbed your stuff and started walking out to meet up with the rest of your group. you were practically jumping up and down you were so excited. you saw mikasa standing over to the side away from everyone so you ran up to her and hugged her from behind.

“AHH MIKASA WERE HERE, ARENT YOU EXCITED?”

she laughed and nodded. mikasa was sometimes really quiet and so you kinda took it upon yourself to always make sure she’s part of everything and not just watching from the sidelines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you got to the hotel and you run into your room with joy dropping all your stuff on the floor. the hotel was a really high end nice one because everyone wanted to make this memorable. it had a kitchenette, a bed, a couch, and a tv. some people were sharing rooms but you just decided to get your own. you flop onto your bed and decide to check your phone. your phone was only at 10%. 

oh i probably forgot to charge it last night. 

you grabbed your bag and started to rummage through it to find your charger. it wasn’t in there.

oh shit that’s what i was forgetting. 

you knew when you left your house in a rush you would forget something, at least it wasn’t something too important.

i’ll just go ask armin for his.

you walk down to the room armin is staying in with eren and knock on the door. armin answers.

“do you have a charger i could borrow, i forgot mine at home.”

“yeah.”

he goes through his bag and pulls out his charger.

“here you go.” 

“thanks, oh also what are your plans for the rest of the day?” you ask.

“i think i’m just gonna unpack and chill for today, how about you?”

“later i’m gonna go get some food down at that corner store we saw on the way here.”

“oh okay well let me know if they have anything good there.”

“ok i will, bye armin.” 

“bye y/n.”

you walked back to your room and plugged your phone in. you were gonna wait until it had at least 20% and then you were gonna go to the store. so you just showered and got cleaned up while you waited. since you also didn’t have time to really get any snacks before you left you wanted to get some now and also it’s been a while since the plane ride and you were getting kinda hungry. 

when your phone was charged you started walking to the store. the sun was just setting, and you could see the beach from your hotel and it was gorgeous. 

in the corner store you grabbed all your favorite snacks like reese’s, and salt and vinegar chips, and a bunch more. right next to the corner store you noticed a restaurant and you thought you’d check it out so maybe if it was good you and your friends could go there one day. the restaurant was called Niccolo’s. you walked in and it seemed like a really classy place. there were tables all around with the smell of sea food in the air although from the looks of it, it was closing soon. mostly everyone was gone and the few people who were there were asking for their checks. a waiter came up to you and asked if they could help you. 

“oh this restaurant just looked nice and i wanted to check it out, if you’re closing though i can come back another time.”

a person who seemed to be the chef walked out of a room in the back.

“you don’t have to come another time. do you want to see a menu?”

the chef had wavy blond hair and was much taller than you. he was quite attractive. 

i guess i just have a thing for blondes don’t i haha. 

“sure.” you replied.

“are you just visiting the bahamas?” the chef asked as he took the menu from the waiter and handed it to you. 

“yeah i came here with a bunch of my friends and we’re just here for the summer.” 

“where are you from?”

“new york.” you replied. (sorry if not everyone reading this is from new york)

“oh i used to live there too!”

you and the chef started talking and you found out his name was Niccolo so you assumed he was probably the owner of this place. 

you guys talked for a while, maybe an hour and playfully flirting.

“do you have anywhere to be tonight?” Niccolo asked.

“no i dont.”

“are you hungry?”

“yeah i could eat.” you were actually starving because you hadn’t eaten in hours but you didn’t say that.

“i was just about to cook some dinner myself, but then i got talking with a pretty girl, do you want some?”

you smiled at his ‘pretty girl’ comment.

“sure.”

“what do you want me to make?” he asked.

“surprise me.” you replied.

“ok wait here, it won’t take too long.”

he went inside the kitchen and you took that as a good opportunity to check your phone. 

*3 new messages*

Armin: y/n did u go to the store yet

Armin: ur taking forever

Armin: hello? r u ok

he texted the last time 10 minutes ago but the first time almost 50 minutes ago. you didn’t realize you’d been out so long, it’d probably been an hour and a half since you left.

You: hey sorry i didn’t answer i probably won’t be back for a while

you didn’t necessarily want to tell armin that you met someone and were hanging out with them, because even though he’s your best friend you didn’t want him to think you were into someone else.

“i got the food.” Niccolo said as he came back to the table with two plates in his hands.

he made seafood and it looked amazing.

“it looks so good.” 

you and him both started eating and you were so hungry you didn’t even realize you were eating so fast and sloppy. Niccolo had been staring at you.

“w-what?” your face started heating up with embarrassment.

“you’re so cute when you eat.”

you just laughed.

when you were both finished he brought out dessert which was a piece of cake, and two candles.

“oh Niccolo, are you trying to seduce me,” you playfully asked.

“maybe i am.” 

he reached his arm out and tucked your hair behind your ear. your face grew hot from the way he touched you and you looked away.

“just eat your dessert.” you said.

Niccolo laughed at your sudden shyness.

when you were both done he brought the plates back to the kitchen and walked with you to the door.

“i had a really good time with you tonight.” Niccolo says.

“me too.”

is this it? should i ask for his number? no i don’t want to do that. should i kiss him? what if he doesn’t want to? actually fuck it this might be the last time i’ll ever see him anyways.

you leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips which he happily returned, and soon the kiss deepened getting more heated and passionate. you grabbed his collar to pull him in closer so you’re stomachs were touching, and opened your mouth to allow him to put his tongue in yours. he bit your lip and the kiss quickly turned into a make out. your hand moved from his collar to the back of his neck running your hands through his blonde locks, and with how close you both were you started to feel a bulge from his pants grow against your leg. you grinned against his mouth and slowly brought your hand down his shirt and to his pants. you unbuckled his dress pants and felt his boner through his underwear. he groaned as your hand rubbed across his tip, but suddenly he pulled away and just looked at you while he tried to catch his breath.

you wondered if you misunderstood what he wanted, and if you made him uncomfortable.

“i’m sorry, did you not, like that?”

“i did like it, do you wanna go upstairs to my room?”

you felt your regret drift away as you realize he actually wanted more, just like you did.

“yeah.”

he grabbed your hand and you both giggled as he led you to an upstairs room with a bed, bathroom, and a small living room.

any source of shyness you felt earlier had completely faded away and now all you wanted to do was take control of him.

you pushed him onto the bed and straddled his legs going back into the make out. his hands moved from his sides to your ass and started grabbing and squeezing it. you felt the uncomfortable slickness in your underwear continue to grow.

you pulled away so you could pull your shirt over your head. as soon as you took your shirt off you felt a bit embarrassed because since you didn’t expect to be fucking someone as earlier you were just going to a corner store to buy some snacks, you didn’t put on anything remotely fancy. you had on a plain black bra and cotton underwear. although Niccolo didn’t seem to mind your plain bra as he unclipped it, sat up, and started kissing on your chest leaving small marks along your breasts. his hand also moved into your pants rubbing at your clit through your underwear. you grinded against his hand desperate to get more friction, while suddenly Niccolo flips you over so he’s on top of you looking into your eyes. he moved in and kissed you softly on your lips, then moved down your jaw to your neck. 

he continued kissing down your body and swiftly removed your shorts and underwear off revealing your wet opening to him. he looked up at you and raised his eyebrow as asking if it was ok and you nodded, he then looked back down and went in and started softly kissing your clit and lips, before going all in and sucking and licking you. your head threw back from the immense amount of pleasure that was going through your body, your hand found it’s way to his hair and grabbed it.

“Niccolo d-dont stop, t-that feels so good,” you breathily said.

he sped up until you were about to reach your release. 

“i’m about to c-cum.” 

then he pulled away. disappointed you looked up at him wondering why he stopped but you understood as you saw him start taking off his clothes. when he took off his underwear his cock sprung out. although he definitely wasn’t small you had had bigger. he pulled the condom on and lined himself up with your entrance, then once again he looked at you to ask for consent and you nodded. he thrust into you fast having you take his entire length, you tensed up for a second trying to get used to him inside you, as soon as you were he started thrusting in and out slowly. his hands found his way to yours and he pinned your hands at your sides while holding them. 

from the looks of it he seemed like he was already close which was a let down because you and him and only been going at it for like 5 minutes but what can you expect when you hook up with a guy you don’t even know. he looked down at you and noticed you weren’t very close to your orgasm so he took one of his hands off yours and started rubbing your clit, and going faster. he brought himself down to kiss your neck too, and it was working. 

“Niccolo, i’m so close.” you moaned.

as you both started getting close his thrusts got sloppier, he groaned as his high came, and then in what seemed like two seconds he flopped over next to you on the other side of the bed took his condom off and laid down. 

well that was disappointing.

he seemed like he was done for the night so you took that as your que to grab your clothes and get the fuck back to your hotel. you walked the short distance back to your hotel enjoying the fresh air and moonlight against the beach. when you checked the time it was already 11:00 at night and you’d left at 6:30. 

shit armin is probably really worried.

when you got into your hotel room you texted armin.

You: i’m back :)

Armin: finally i was worried about u

Armin: where were u

You: i just wanted to clear my head so i got some food and watched the sunset at the beach for a while

you don’t normally lie to armin but you just didn’t want to tell him about your casual hook up because again, even though you never confessed, you did really like him and you didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

Armin: oh ok

You: do u wanna come to my room and watch a movie?

Armin: sure i’ll be there in 5

you quickly tidied up your room so it’s be presentable for him and grabbed all your snacks and laid them out so you would both have a bunch to choose from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a few minutes later there’s a knock at the door.

“coming!” you excitedly say.

you open the door and see armin smiling at you. he had on black sweatpants and a graphic tee. he always looked so good, and his style was amazing, much better than yours.

he walked in, took his shoes off, and sat down on the bed.

“so what should we watch?” he asked.

“i don’t care, whatever you want.”

“oh well theres this new tv show that came out, it’s not a movie, but it’s supposed to be really good, can we watch it?”

“sure, whats it called?”

“attack on titan.”

“what kinda name is attack on titan?! what’s it about?!” you laughed.

“well i think it’s just about killing titans but i’m not sure. it’s an anime.”

it sounded kinda stupid to you but armin seemed really excited and you loved anime’s so you just gave in.

“ok we can watch attack on titan.”

he gave you a big smile and scooched over so you could sit next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“holy shit this is really good.” you said.

it was now three in the morning and you and armin had watched almost the whole first season.

“i told you.” he replied.

you and armin were cuddling while you watched. he had his arm around you with your head on his shoulder. this was pretty normal for you two so it wasn’t that exciting. you looked up at him while he watched.

he’s so pretty you thought.

his blue eyes stared intently at the tv with his lips slightly parted. you wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment but you resisted with your fear of him rejecting you. he caught on that you were staring at him and looked back at you.

“what is it?” he asked.

“nothing,” you giggled in response.

“you’re so weird.” he looked back at the tv.

once you had both finished the first season you guys paused it to have a convo about everything you just saw, and the conversation just went on into random other topics.

“oh guess what happened earlier today?” armin asked.

“what?”

“i found out annie likes me!” armin smiled so big as he said that.

“oh, that’s great!” you tried to be supportive, but from the looks of it he felt the same and that hurt.

good thing i didn’t kiss him i guess.

“do you, like her too?” you dreaded his response. all you wanted him to say was no, just one word, it’s so easy.

“yeah i kinda think i do.”

“oh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many ideas for this story but i don’t know how to write them all. i’m not sure if i’m going to completely finish this story but i’ll definitely add a good amount of chapters to it, and if i get stuck i could just turn it into a bunch of armin one shots😩🙏


	3. Armin and Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes to the beach, and armin and annie seem to be getting closer, so you decide to finally tell armin how you feel.

everyone had decided today was the perfect day to go to the beach, the sun was out, and hot, and everyone had been dying to go ever since they got to the bahamas. 

before you left you indulged in some very needed shopping so you’d have a lot of new clothes to wear, you chose a simple black triangle bikini top with matching black cheeky bottoms, over your bottoms you put on some jean shorts to wear on the walk over to the beach, the walk was short but you didn’t want your ass out for everyone in the hotel to see.

all you could think about since last night he told you, was the fact that armin liked annie, and not you. you were stupid to think it would ever be anything more than it was, you guys were best friends after all, and anyways trying to make it work would probably destroy the friendship anyways, but still it hurt to think about. you debated going with your friends to the beach at all because you figured armin and annie would probably be together a lot and you just didn’t want to face that, but what excuse could you come up with to not go?

you walked over to the mirror and examined yourself. you were pretty pale after being in winter in your hometown but today could fix that. your h/c hair was slightly wavy from the humidity and heat but it looked ok.

although you weren’t super heavy you were always so insecure with your body, you had a bit of a stomach and big thighs with cellulite and stretch marks. you were a bit nervous to originally go on this vacation for that exact reason, you didn’t want everyone to judge you in a bathing suit.

you wanted to walk to mikasas room to go see what her and sasha were up to, they were sharing a room, and rant to her about armin because she was the only person who knew what you felt for him.

you packed up your bag you were taking with you to the beach, which consisted of tanning oil, extra clothes, your wallet, a hairbrush, and a couple waters in case you or your friends wanted one.

after knocking on mikasa and sasha room door sasha answered almost right away.

“hey y/n! you look nice! are you ready to go to the beach?” sashas gaze shifted down from your face to the bag in your hand.

“OMG DID YOU BRING SNACKS? CAN I HAVE SOME?” she spoke loudly.

“sorry sasha, i don’t have any snacks with me, i have water though if you want it?” you gave her a half smile and shrugged your shoulders.

“oh no it’s fine, you can come in.” she moved out of the doorway and continued putting on some light makeup in the bathroom. you found mikasa on the other side of the room rummaging through her bag. 

“found it!!” she holds up her school one piece, navy blue swimsuit.

“you’re wearing that?” you questioned.

“yeah.”

“aww, mikasa.” you almost feel bad for her such lack of style.

“why don’t you put on something a little, cuter?” you asked.

“this is the only bathing suit i brought.” she replied.

“aww, mikasa.” you said again.

“do you want to borrow one of my bikinis?” you asked.

“why?”

“because that ones a little- nevermind, but you know this is your perfect chance to impress eren! you should wear something that shows off some skin.”

mikasa has been head over heels for eren ever since they were young, she always tags along wherever he goes, and is SO protective of him.

“yeah, ok.” she agreed.

“great! let’s go to my room and you can choose something you like.” 

“ok.”

you and mikasa went back to your room to try on some bathing suits. you ranted to her about armin and she ranted about eren. 

“maybe you should just tell him how you feel.” mikasa said.

“but i’m scared, what if he rejects me, i mean it seems like he’s into annie.”

“well you’ll never know unless you tell him.”

“yeah, speaking of, you’re one to talk! you’ve liked eren forever but you never told him either!”

her face turned red at the mention of his name.

god she’s helpless.

“i will eventually...” she said.

“so you say, how about this i’ll tell armin how i feel and you tell eren how you feel.”

“ok deal.”

after talking with mikasa for a while you checked your phone.

*2 new messages*

Armin: eren, jean, reiner, and bertholdt are already at the beach and i’m going in a few minutes when r u, mikasa, and sasha going? 

You: we’ll be there in a little while

he sent that a few minutes ago so he’s probably already there.

*1 new message*

Eren: hey y/n i’m already at the beach with the boys and i think armin is coming with annie so lmk when ur on ur way so i can show u where our stuff is

a pain went through your chest. armin and annie are going together, they’re probably in the talking stage or something now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you mikasa and sasha were on your way to the beach and saw eren and jean waiting for you three.

“HEY DO YOU GUYS HAVE SNACKS?” sasha screamed to them from across the street.

well that’s one way to get their attention.

when you got across the street to them eren showed you where all their stuff was and you sat down on the blanket. reiner and bertholdt went to get food, so sasha followed.

“hey eren, where’s armin?” you asked.

“i don’t know, he’s not here yet, maybe him and annie are getting it on you know..” he started grinding on the air and laughing, you cringed.

“eren you know, you’re not very funny.”

“FUCK YOU.” he screamed back.

“alrighty then.” you nodded.

*ugh eren and his anger issues🙄*

even though you laughed about it, the thought of armin and annie together never left your mind, the thought of him hugging her, kissing her, touching her, you didn’t want to think about any of it, but you couldn’t help it.

soon after erens and your conversation the two showed up together earning questions from the guys about what they were doing. armin just laughed and rubbed the back of his head, while annie rolled her eyes at the comments.

everyone decided to go into the water but you didn’t want to socialize with anyone right now so you told them all you were gonna stay back and tan. you lathered the tanning oil you brought all over yourself, laid down with your sunglasses on, and music blasting in your airpods trying to drown out everything.

maybe 10 minutes later when you felt it was a good time to flip, as you sat up you looked over to the water where everyone was. annie was on armins shoulders, and mikasa on erens trying to hit each other off. that was probably the first time you saw annie genuinely smile and laugh, but they all seemed to be having a really good time.

maybe it’s for the best, i mean they’re happy together, why break up something like that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

armin started walking back to the spot you were. you didn’t notice him until he yelled your name due to the blasting music in your ears. he playfully tried to hug you to get you all wet like he was.

“armin, stop.” you giggled as he shook his hair out on you, he just laughed.

“holy shit.” you said starting to panic.

“what is it?” armin looked concerned.

“ok so...i didn’t mean to lie to you but i just didn’t want to say anything last night, anyways i hooked up with this guy who owns the restaurant called Niccolos, and it was really bad, but that’s beside the point, anyways he’s right over there and i cannot face him right now if he try’s to talk to me.” you blurted out while swiftly moving to cower behind armin.

“HAHAHAHA!” armin almost doubled over in laughter. 

“what’s so funny?” you pouted.

“oh nothing.” he turned around to face you and wiped the tears from his eyes from his fit of laughter, you just rolled your eyes in response.

even though it was a short conversation and quite stupid it still felt nice that you were able to still just be normal around him, and him you, not having annie come in the way of your friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

later that day when everyone was done at the beach you all wanted food. 

“oh what about that place Niccolos, it’s real close to here,” eren said.

“NO!” i screamed.

“what why not?” eren questioned.

“well i-“ you were cut off by armin.

“i heard that place is really bad, there’s a better place down the street that has the exact same stuff we could go to.” armin said.

you looked up at him in confusion. you gave him a face as to ask, why’d you do that?

he just nudged your arm with his elbow and whispered,

“i got you.”

everyone agreed to go to the place armin suggested.

when you got there the food honestly wasn’t that bad, niccolos did taste better, but this is much less awkward than it would’ve been so it’s worth it.

when you were all done eating everyone was saying goodbyes, because all the guys were going out to drink, but none of the girls wanted to. you gave everyone a quick wave and headed off to the hotel, but not before looking back and seeing annie in armins embrace. 

your eyes seemed to be glued to them no matter how much you wanted to turn away, you couldn’t. you saw his hands on her waist pulling her in tighter and her arms around his neck. that moment seemed to last a life time in your eyes, they looked perfect together with the sunset on their backs making their blond hair shine gorgeously in the sunlight.  
finally they pulled away from each other and annie started walking towards you so you brought your gaze back to the front and down at your feet.

she was so much better. she was skinny, curvy, pretty. everything you wished you were, but weren’t. she was like a goddess and no matter how much you wanted to hate her, you honestly admired her. she had everything you ever wanted, including armin. it’s clearly obvious why he chose her, and you’d just have to live with that.

“hey y/n? are you ok?” mikasa asked pulling you out of your thoughts.

“yeah i’m fine, i think i’m just tired.”

“oh okay. well i have something to tell you, i told eren how i felt earlier! while we were in the water i brought him aside and told him, i didn’t tell you before because i didn’t want to cause attention to it and have everyone find out, but guess what...he feels the same way!”

mikasas smile was bigger than i’d ever seen it. i couldn’t talk to her about armin and risk ruining her pretty smile.

“i’m so happy for you!” even though it hurt to say, i really just wanted the best for her.

mikasa continued to go on about him until we got to the hotel.

“do you wanna come and hang out with me and sasha for a little while?” mikasa asked.

“no i’m ok, i think i’m just gonna go to bed.”

“okay, well if you change your mind just come right over.”

“ok, thanks.”

you closed the door and entered your dimly lit hotel room. walking in you dropped your bag on the table and started the shower because you had sand in places you wish you didn’t. 

you dropped your bathing suit on the floor and walked slowly into the shower, feeling the hot water sting your skin. within moments the tears that were building up all day came flooding out, the shower muffled the sounds of you crying so hopefully nobody in the room next to you could hear. you sat down in a ball on the floor of the shower with your back against the water, and felt it as it hit you, your head was nuzzled into your knees hiding yourself from everything. normally you don’t cry but the pain of this day was just too much to handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a few hours later you’d finished your shower, and started watching netflix to get your mind off of everything. you’d cried until no tears came out, the pain in your chest had become numb, and your scrunched face from crying was replaced with a stoic expression. all you felt was emptiness.

you went to unplug your phone because it was at 100% charge.

oh right this is armins charger, i should probably return it.

you decided to return his charger because he might need it, and it was just another reminder to you of him. you could just go tomorrow and get a new one from the corner store.

after getting changed into a cute pajama set with plaid black and white pants and a black and white crop top, you walked up to the mirror and looked at your reflection to make sure you looked presentable, and like you hadn’t been crying for the past two hours. but you finally decided to go over there.

you were sure he’d be back by now because the bar they went to closes at 11:00 and it was 1:00 am.

you knocked at his door and soon he came to open it. 

“hey y/n, what’s up?” he moved out of the doorway to give you room to walk in.

you walked in and sat down on armins bed. looking around you also notice erens not there.

“i just wanted to return your charger because im gonna get a new one tomorrow, also where’s eren?”

“oh him and jean got super wasted and passed out in jeans room.”

“oh haha.” that brought a small smile to your face but then it was immediately replaced with your blank expression again.

armin sat down next to you on the bed so close his leg was against yours, and you were both shoulder to shoulder.

“are you ok?” he asked looking down at you.

you remained slumped over, staring at your hands that were fiddling with his charger. you didn’t answer immediately because you didn’t know what you would say. armin reached his arm around your back. your eyes started to water a little bit again, but finally you brought your eyes to meet his.

he seemed a bit surprised that your eyes were watering but didn’t say anything.

“will you-will you ever look at me the way you look at annie?” this unintentionally came out in a hushed voice but you didn’t want to say it again, and you knew he heard you. 

he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. your eyes traveled down to his lips which looked so plump and pink. 

“I-“ armin started to say something but you cut him off with a soft kiss, to which he quickly returned. 

after a few seconds you pulled away and brought your gaze back to his eyes.

“armin, i love you.” you said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked this chapter this took me three hours to write anyways next chapter will have smut 🙏


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really know what to put here basically this whole chapter is just smut so if you don’t like that please skip this one.

before you could say anything more armin pulls you back into the kiss having more passion than the first time, both of your lips moving in sync as the kiss starts heating up. he brought his hand down to your legs and pulled one of your thighs open a little bit to massage your inner thigh.

your mind started racing, it was so unexpected that he would kiss you back, i mean, didn’t he like annie? and as fast as all those thoughts came flooding in, they went right back out as armins hand moved farther up your thigh, almost touching your core. the warmth of his hand on you and the feeling of his lips against yours were like a drug, and a high you never wanted to end.

suddenly armin pulled himself away from the kiss and pushed you down onto the bed with one of his legs between yours, and his knee just slightly touching your core, and the other leg on the other side of yours. his hands were on either sides of your head and he stared into your e/c eyes, his expression full of lust. 

“i love you too y/n.”

armin leaned back in to give you a kiss on your lips, your jaw, and then down your neck.

the crop top you wore was low cut giving armin access to almost your whole chest. he took his time leaving marks all over you wherever he saw fit. as you sat up slightly he pulled off your shirt leaving your whole chest exposed, your arms moved to cover your stomach and you looked away in slight embarrassment. you didn’t want armin to see your body. 

“y/n you’re gorgeous.”

he took your arms and pressed your hands down to the sides of your head, then he moved in and kissed your stomach. 

although after that sweet moment his lust seemed to take him over again, his eyes traveled back to your breasts, and soft moans started escaping your lips as he kissed and sucked on your nipples. as he fondled your tits he also started to move the knee he had between your legs rubbing at your clothed clit, you pushed your thighs together but he used his other leg to make sure they stayed open.

when he was done licking your breasts, again he brought his gaze back to your face, which you took as an opportunity to take control, you rolled him over so you were on top straddling his legs. when having sex you honestly preferred to be on top, it was just more pleasurable to know you’re the one in control. 

you leaned down and started making out with armin again, your tongues meeting with one another, and once in a while biting at his bottom lip. as you two made out your hand traveled under his shirt, up and down his toned abs. his hands moved onto your ass grabbing and moving it slightly to grind against his cock, which was getting harder the more you rubbed against it, but it wasn’t enough for you, you were desperate for his touch, you wanted him inside you. 

after growing too impatient you pulled away and removed his shirt and yanked down his shorts and underwear, his cock springing out.

“armin, you’re big.” you said to him. armin blushed slightly at the comment.

he was much bigger than any of the guys you’d ever had sex with before. your eyes ran down the length of his cock, counting all the veins. armin had been laying on the bed but he sat up on his elbows to be able to see you.

“suck it.” he said.

armin was normally a pretty shy person, not that shy around you because you were both comfortable with each other, but this was a whole other side you’d never seen before.

you moved yourself back and grabbed his dick in your hand. you brought your tongue to his cock and licked right along the line of his tip. he groaned at the contact. you lightly sucked at his tip swirling your tongue around on it and slowly bobbing up and down taking more and more of him every time you went down. his hand found its way to your hair and you could tell he was trying his hardest to resist the urge to push you down onto him, but eventually he stopped resisting and pushed your head all the way down so you took him all in your mouth, you gagged slightly and tears formed in your eyes. he continued to bob your head up and down, throwing his head back in pleasure. after a little while he grabbed your chin and brought your head back up to face him. a couple tears had fallen down your face as you stared at him catching your breath.

“too rough?” he asked.

“not at all,” 

you went back in to kiss him one more time before coming up and removing your shorts.

“do you have a condom?”

“yeah in the drawer.” he pointed to the nightstand beside the bed.

you put the condom onto him, and got back on top of him and lined his dick up with your opening.

“are you sure you want to?” you felt unsure due to the fact he was all lovey dovey with annie all day, though he did just tell you he loved you, but still.

“yeah.” he moved his hands onto your waist and slightly pushed you down onto his cock. you laughed slightly at his gesture.

“so impatient,” you responded, he grinned.

you moved your self down onto him taking him all at once, he started to do slow thrusts into you, while you bounced up and down at his same pace.

“a-armin that feels so good,” you praised.

you started bouncing faster, and armin thrusted faster as you both were desperate to reach your climax. his hand found his way to your tit and squeezed it while the other one started rubbing your clit.

your mind got fuzzy as you finally reach your high, your pussy pulsating and tightening around him allowing him to cum too. the only thing that seemed to be able to come out of yours and armins mouth was each other’s names as you both slowed your pace trying to ride out your orgasms.

after you both came down from your high and had caught your breath, you slowly brought your self up off his dick and he tied the condom and threw it out. he then went to the bathroom and you heard him start the water.

maybe he’s going to take a shower you thought.

armin came out of the bathroom and grabbed your hands pulling you out of the bed.

“nooo, it’s so much work to get uppp.” you spoke.

“it’s like 3 steps to the bathroom,” armin chuckled.

you hoisted yourself up using his hands to help you and walked into the bathroom, he had started a bath for both of you. you both climbed into the warm water, and you sat against him as he cleaned you and himself off. 

the both of you stayed there for a while talking, and kissing, while armin held you in his arms.

“armin what was going on between you and annie earlier?” 

“oh shit, i don’t know. i was kind of using her to get over you, i figured you wouldn’t like me the same way i liked you, so i figured i’d try things out with her, although i probably shouldn’t have used her like that.”

“oh, well are you going to end things with her?” you fiddled with your hands waiting for his response.

“obviously i am.”

armin pulled you into a tight embrace which you happily returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after all that happened that night you and armin were both exhausted so you slept over at his room. eren wouldn’t be coming back tonight so it didn’t really matter. he pulled you in to lay on his chest and you fell fast asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is mainly going to be about armin x reader but are there any other relationships you guys wanna read?


	5. The next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the next morning after you and armin confess to each other, and you guys can’t keep your hands off one another...

the next morning you wake up to arms grabbing you from behind, and pulling you closer, which you realize is armin. he brought his lips up to your ear and whispered,

“goodmorning y/n,” and then started peppering your neck with kisses. his morning voice was sexy, it was low and slightly raspy.

it then hit you all of the events of last night. you confessed to armin, he confessed back, you guys slept together, he doesn’t actually like annie. everything felt like a dream it was so surreal.

“morning armin, how’d you sleep?” 

“good, because you were here,” he gave you a squeeze.

you turned around so you and him were laying sideways face to face, then gave him a kiss on his lips. his blond hair was all messy, but looked so soft at the same time, and his sleepy blue eyes stared at you intently like you were the only thing in the world.

he moved back in to keep kissing you. his tongue soon found its way into your mouth, and his hand grabbed your waist and pulled you in so you and him were touching.

against your leg you felt something hard,

he must have had that all morning...

your hand found it’s way down to his boxers, because that’s all he had slept in, just like all you had slept in was your underwear from the prior night. 

he groaned into the kiss as your hand started moving up and down on his length through his underwear teasing him a bit.

his kisses started getting more desperate, so you slipped your hand into his boxers and started jerking him. 

“armin does this feel ok?” 

he nodded his head.

his breathing was getting heavier the faster you went, earning small whimpers and groans when you hit the right spots. 

he shut his eyes waiting for his release to come. 

he whispered your name over and over until finally he reached his peak, and his head shot back in pleasure.

you felt the liquid come out of him as you went up and down a few more times.

you almost felt embarrassed at how slick your underwear just became, and how much it turned you on to see armin a whimpering mess because of what you did.

when his orgasm was over he brought his head back to face you and kissed you softly on your lips.

“wanna shower with me?” he asked.

“sure,” you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so bad and short i’m just trying to post one because i haven’t in a little while. i’m gonna try to post regularly but school is annoying and i’m like failing lmao. anyways i might have another chapter up tonight idk yet.


	6. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and armin are just trying to get comfortable with each other and enjoy your time together, but eren tells you something you weren’t sure you wanted to know about armin.

in the shower you reached for the shampoo bottle, but armin grabbed it first. he poured the blue liquid onto his hand - _of course armin would have ocean breeze shampoo_ , along with the other axe shampoo in there which was erens. he brought his hands to your hair and started massaging the shampoo into your scalp. you melted into his gentle touch. 

after he finished your shampoo, you did his, and you washed each other’s body’s.

after you were both done you started drying off in the bathroom and he did the same. you had your towel on your head with nothing on the rest of your body and brought your hand to the door knob.

“you done drying off?” you asked him.

“yeah i just wanna brush my teeth real quick, you can go out there and get changed though i’ll be right there.”

“ok.” 

you turned the handle and walked out into the room taking the towel off your now mostly dry hair and ruffled it a bit to get out the last of the water. you didn’t notice a certain someone in the room.

“what the fuck,” 

your head spun around faster than comfortable and felt a slight pain in your neck as you saw eren sitting on his bed.

“omg.” your hands quickly found the towel and covered your exposed body with it.

armin walked out of the bathroom seconds after, and he was slightly more prepared than you as he had already put on a pair of underwear and sweatpants.

“what’s happ-“ armins eyes shot over to the bed where eren sat.

“oh, heyy eren,” armin laughed awkwardly.

erens mouth turned up into a grin.

“about time yall fucked, we’ve all been waiting for this.”

“what?” you and armin both blurted out.

“literally every one of our friends has seen you both have a thing for each other, but you two were too oblivious to notice it.”

you and armin both laughed a little. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after you had put on your clothes, said bye to armin and eren, you had headed to mikasas room to fill her and sasha in on all that happened.

“you’re joking, you and armin fucked?!” mikasa exclaimed. 

“yeah, and then this morning i walked out of the shower wearing nothing and eren was right there.”

“EREH SAW YOU NAKED?”

“yeah, i didn’t mean for him to, and why do you say his name like that? it’s air-ennn,” you chuckled.

“well i think it’s great. are you and him dating now?” sasha asked from across the room, you had thought she wasn’t listening because she was scrolling through tiktok on her phone but apparently she was.

“um well actually im not sure to be honest, we both said we liked each other, and he told me he didn’t actually have feelings for annie, but we never said we were dating. i should probably ask him.”

sashas head looked up from her phone.

“don’t ask him! that’s so awkward, what if he doesn’t even want anything serious in the first place, and by you saying that you ruin it?” sasha said back.

you pondered for a minute. it was true, armin never said if he wanted anything serious or not, he made it seem by saying he’ll break it off with annie that you guys wouldn’t fuck around with other people , but that still doesn’t mean he wants a relationship, hell maybe you didn’t either.

“whatever, we’ll figure it out.” you assured yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it had been a few days since everything happened and you and armin were just hanging out and taking things slow. you still hadn’t talked to him about what your ‘label’ was yet but it wasn’t really that important to you at the moment.

that day everyone decided to get take out for dinner and was eating together in ymir and historias room, it was the biggest out of all your friends because they had gotten a suite together.

as you were eating you looked up and across from you eren was sloppily shoving his face as fast as he could. it was kind of gross.

_“eren jaegar_ is that shit bussin?” you teased.

he eyed you with half a fried chicken in his mouth.

you knew he hated when people said his full name like that.

“shut the fuck up.”

“i’m kidding, i’m kidding, don’t go biting your hand,” you laughed. wow eren is really bad at taking jokes.

“what the fuck are you even talking about, you’re just mad armin fucked annie before you!” eren snapped.

“what?” 

“EREN!” mikasa yelled and hit his arm.

armin had already talked to annie and broke it off. her reiner and bertholdt all went out to eat instead of hanging here because she wouldn’t have come anyways cause she’s such an introvert, and she was upset about armin, so it was just you, him, eren, mikasa, sasha, jean, conny, ymir, and historia.

“yeah, he didn’t tell you? that day they were late to the beach they were fucking.”

“holy shit, eren what’s wrong with you? how can someone honestly be that stupid?” jean laughed and conny joined.

you looked to your side at armin. his eyes were wide in shock that eren had ratted him out. his gaze slowly turned to face you. 

then you remembered a conversation you and armin had a few days ago.

_ *Flashback* _

_ “armin where’s my shirt?” you called to the bathroom where he was fixing up his hair. _

_ “i don’t know look under the bed.” he yelled back. _

_you guys had slept together that day and you were looking for your clothes. eren wasn’t there because he went to mikasas_ _room to hang out._

_ you walked over and peered under the bed. _

_ “ah, found it!”  _

_ as you pulled the t-shirt out from under the bed you saw a pair of blue lace underwear. _

_ “what the,” you mumbled. _

_ those definitely weren’t yours, and you weren’t sure who’s they were. the thought crossed your mind that they could be annie’s but you pushed it back and just decided they were probably mikasas, her and eren had sex all the time, although i don’t know why her underwear would be under armins bed... _

_ “what’re you looking at?” armin questioned as he walked out of the bathroom. _

_ “oh nothing, just my shirt.” you quickly pulled the sheet and covers back down to hide the space under the bed. _

_ you sat down on the chair by the desk. _

_ “hey armin?” _

_ “yeah?” _

_ “did you and annie, have sex, while you guys were hanging out for those couple days.” _

_ “no.” he said blankly. _

_ “oh ok.” _

_ relief flooded you. although you guys weren’t together, or whatever the two of you were at the time, you didn’t like the thought of him and annie. _

_ they must be mikasas then. _

_ *flash back ended* _

“armin you lied to me.” you faltered.

“i- i didn’t want to make you upset.” he stammered.

you huffed out a small “whatever,” and got up to leave.

“wait don’t go,” armin pleaded.

“it’s fine armin,”

you walked to your room. honestly you didn’t know if you would be able to forgive armin. yeah it’s true, you weren’t together, but he lied about it. why would he? maybe there’s something between them that he didn’t want to admit - no, armins not the type of guy to lead you on. tomorrow you’ll talk to him about it and hear him out, but right now you just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really have much to say on this chapter but next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or maybe by next week? i don’t know tbh. anyways if you made it this far please drop some anime recommendations cause i need some new ones😩


	7. Is it over yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikasa tells you she found out armin and annie were together in the middle of the night. your mind can’t help but go to the worst possibilities of why, but you still decide to hear him out.

you open your eyes to the bright sun that awoke you and roll over stuffing your face into your pillow to try and block it out, but it didn’t do much. you realized you forgot to plug in your phone last night and it was at 10%, a lot had happened last night and it just slipped your mind. as you plugged it in the screen lit up showing a bunch of notifications from armin, mikasa, and eren.

** Armin: ** y/n can we talk?

** Armin: ** i’m really sorry i should’ve told you

** Armin: ** please answer me

you decided not to text back armin because you wanted to talk with him in person.

** Mikasa: ** y/n i need to talk to u when you wake up

she had sent this two hours ago. 

**You:** i’m awake :) what’s up? is something wrong?

then you checked the last message.

** Eren: ** i’m really sorry about last night, i didn’t mean to cause such a big argument between you and armin

** You:  ** it’s ok

this was kinda surprising, eren didn’t often apologize because of his pride so he must really feel bad about it. you weren’t really mad at eren to begin with though because he told you what nobody else did and you were honestly grateful for that, even if he was just saying it as a comeback.

mikasa soon replied to your text.

** Mikasa: ** it’s not that big a deal i just feel like u should know. i’m on my way to ur room now

_ i wonder what this is about? _

soon after her text you heard a soft knocking at the door. mikasa stood in the doorway with a bag in one hand, and coffee in the other.

“wow you look like shit,” she said referring to your messy hair, smudged mascara, and pajamas.

you just rolled your eyes and laughed. 

“i didn’t have time to get ready before you got here. is that for me?” you pointed to the coffee in her hand.

“yes here,” she handed the coffee to you and walked over to the table in my room. she started pulling items out of her bag. she had brought donuts and muffins.

“omg thank you i’m starving,” you grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and started eating.

“so what did you want to talk to me about?” you asked.

“ok so last night at like 3:00 am after me and eren hung out i was walking with him back to his room, but when we got to his door we heard a bunch of talking and it was armin and annie. i think she was hanging out there last night. we didn’t want to go in the room while they were in there so we waited, and then after like 10 minutes she came out and just walked right past us.”

“oh,” was all you could manage to say. you were hurt before, but now it was so much worse. why would she be there at three in the morning? how could armin see her again after everything? and... _what were they doing?_

mikasa brought you out of your thoughts as she looked up at you to say something.

“you know i could be wrong, maybe they weren’t hanging out, maybe they were just talking or something.” she said trying to lift your spirits.

“yeah, maybe.” 

“you should go and talk to him.”

you looked away from mikasa down at your lap.

“yeah i know, i just don’t know if i’m ready to hear it if something really did happen between them, i don’t want it to be over.” a lump started growing in your throat, and your vision blurred. you’d never wanted to be with someone so much as you wanted to be with armin, and after only maybe a week it was gonna be over?  _it wasn’t fair._

mikasa brought her hand up to your ear and gently tucked the hair behind it which was enough to make your tears come spilling out. she brought you into a hug and her hand rubbed your back. 

even though mikasa is kinda weird sometimes with the way she talks about eren and stuff, she was a really good friend, and she was always there when you needed her.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

after getting ready you finally got the courage to go see armin. you had put on a cute outfit, which was a grey tube top, which revealed a lot of cleavage, and black shorts. you had also put on a full face of makeup, and straightened your hair. if this was it you wanted to make sure you looked really good so he’d know he’s missing out.

you said bye to mikasa and walked over to armins room. mikasa had texted eren to leave so you and armin could talk alone, and both of them were waiting in your room for when you got back. as you neared his door you almost turned back because of how nervous you were, but you pushed past it and knocked on his door. 

after a couple minutes of waiting the door finally opened to reveal armin with wet hair, and no shirt. he must’ve just gotten out of the shower. his hair fell over his eyes, and his toned abs glistened as a couple water droplets fell down them, it made it really hard to focus and remember why you came. 

“i- i came here so we could talk,” you stumbled on your words as your eyes fell down his body to the  very  defined imprint coming out of his sweatpants. you swallowed, just the sight of it through his sweatpants was making you hot...- _ no i came here for a reason _ you thought.

he didn’t seem to notice the internal panic you had and quickly moved out of the way to signal for you to come in.

“y/n i’ve been wanting to talk to you so bad, i hate the way we left things, i’m so sorry i lied to you. i thought it would be better if i didn’t say anything about it but clearly i should’ve told you, but i want you to know that’s all that happened, it was a one time thing and a  mistake . i just want things to go back to the way they were between us.” 

you couldn’t seem to look armin in the eyes, so you’d been staring at your hands. he noticed this and took your hands in his.

“that was all that happened?” you asked.

“yes that was all.” he squeezed your hands.

“what about, when she came here last night?”

his hands loosened on yours as he hesitated for a moment.

“i didn’t know you knew she came, but i swear nothing happened then! she came because she heard about what happened and she apologized in case it was her fault in any way, we talked for a little while, and then she left. that was it i promise.”

you wanted to believe him, you really did, but how could you when this whole thing started because of his lies? 

he seemed to sense your uncertainty. “if you want i don’t ever have to talk to her again. you’re all i ever wanted, i don’t wanna screw this up. please believe me.”

after he said that you knew it was sincere.

“i believe you.” 

you walked towards armin and pulled him into a tight embrace. he smelled fresh with a hint of cologne. it felt good to be in his arms again, you relaxed into his touch.

“ _i love you so much y/n._ ”

“ _i love you too armin._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think in a few more chapters i’m going to end this fanfic, but after it i’ll definitely post more!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever fanfic idrk what to say but i hope it’s good so far. this first chapter was really boring but the next couple chapters will get interesting i promise. anyways idfk if anyone will read this but if u do and you have suggestions i’d love feedback.


End file.
